Uniforms and labels
by Secretlywritten
Summary: *No powers* townsville high school was different from many, and the seven groups separating the school had plenty that never crossed paths. The relationships starting with 6 students and friends to finally force the school together. Even if brick's pursuing started from one big secret of Blossom that could put the school under fire. Mostly reds,greens blues.
1. Chapter 1

-this is my first story :3 and I want everyone's opinion on it! Please enjoy and review!-

... everyone wishes standards would wash away and a clean slate be born from the ashes left behind...

oooooooo

Townsville was a different city, a complete jumble of middle, first and lower class students. However, when the uniform for school was put on nobody could tell where you came from. The students did have their social groups that tore them into 7 distinct categories. Preppy and popular, dolly/kawaii, hippy, nerdy, stoner, goth, and alternative. Some groups mingled, but others stayed far away from each other. In this story it shows the way several of the groups would come together through six people and their friends.

oooooooo

The utoniunm family

"Blossom, BC! Breakfast!" Bubbles the youngest, blond, sister of the utoniunm family called from the stove as she put the last of the eggs on the table. The first to come down was the eldest, redhead, sister Blossom who sat at the table in a a simple clean uniform. Her middle, purple green and black haired, sister Buttercup/BC came down in a more ruffled version with fishnet glovesand her usual dark appearance. Bubbles herself had on pastel makeup and had her hair up in pigtails with cute colourful accessories adorning them and her uniform.

"Bubbles why do your accessories remind me of fruitloops...but more sickening?" Buttercup snickered. "Coming from you and your dark makeup and twelve piercings!" Bubbles snapped back. Her and Buttercup did this every day. "I thought she had nine... where are the other three?" Blossom raised a brow. Buttercup blushed, Blossom got the hint changing the subject. "So how are you guys doing in class?" Blossom asked while starting to dig in. "Awesome! Mrs. Kean loves my art!" Bubbles said smiling. "Fine i guess, woodshop is a piece of cake" Buttercup answered. All three girls had been at the school for three years, all with completely different tastes. Bubbles was in all creative based classes, buttercup was in workshop classes, and Blossom was in high academic classes at the top of her grade. Blossom felt like she was the most plain chick but couldn't help but like it, plain was her jam. No makeup, straight hair and polished attire. The girl was a teacher's wet dream.

Well actually that wasn't the only way she was thought as that by certain teachers ( lol ;) :p that will be revealed soon) between the sisters you had a nerd, a goth, and a cute/kawaii.

All three girls left the house, and the weather was raining today... Beautiful. The three made their Trek to the school, to their dismay the Corvette of their school bully came speeding by splashing them with puddle water. Bubbles being the girl she was use her umbrella to protect her upper half and her precious makeup hair and accessories, while the other two didn't react fast enough and got soaked. And Blossom remembered that this was the reason why she liked not wearing makeup, because Buttercup looked like a melting massive black mess. " haha the raccoon eyes look good on you buttercup!" The one who drove the car was none other than princess a girl who was more of a bitch than dogs themselves. She sped off receiving a glare from all three girls who at least had some parts wet on them. Bubbles notice that her pink ruffle socks were now a dull shade of yuck, and Blossom was soaked completely through. Buttercup Shrugged and just went with it anyway she was never the one to be embarrassed of her self so she just kept walking. The three got to the school changed and then went to their separate groups. Blossom went to the computer labs, bubbles went to the Art and fashion club, and Buttercup went to the back of the school.

Blossom POV

" hey błoss what took you so long" Chris blossoms friend asked as the redhead entered the room. He saw the look of irritation on Blossom and guessed right away " she didn't!?" He gasped and shook his head. " yep got Me and my sisters on the way to school I really hate how she does that every time it's raining..." Blossom said & Chris shook his head. Blossom sat down and started to play around on the computer not really doing anything, with all her school work done the night before she had nothing to do when she first got to school. Well that may not be true... There was someone she could see that's not in the computer lab and is in a classroom... Alone.

In case you hadn't figured it out blossom may have had a plain outside, but she had her... Imperfections. Blossom sighed and went to work on the dry erase board across the room. " Blossom you got to stop seeing him, you'll both get in trouble" Chris said with a smirk and Blossom look down with a defeated look. " jeez who would have thought Mr. Peterson would be better at anything but math" as Chris said this earned him a smack on the back of the head from Blossom who glared at him. All he did was laugh at her, they had been friends for years. Though Chris did have his little imperfections, due to hanging out with Blossom's sisters he fell for one of the goth girls at the school. So he was in some deep water too, because no goth chick would go for a nerd like him.

Blossom straightened herself because today she was presenting at the school's assembly and it had to be perfect like always. So she decided to prep herself for the assembly before she had to do it after lunch. She was a girl that had practiced several hundred times, but still had practice several hundred more. It was just how Blossom was and always would be. She worked on that until the Bell had rung for the students to begin to go to class. Blossom having all of her stuff with her picked it up and left the room with Chris walking to their first class.

Bubbles POV

Bubbles made it to Art and fashion Club and sat down with her friends penny and Renee. Both girls had a aesthetic like her, both wore their hair and cute styles. Penny were her hair into space buns, her hair was blond like bubbles but a more golden blonde. Renee had pastel colored hair which was pink, in a high ponytail and decorated with bows. Bubble sighed and took out her nsfw sketchbook and started to Doodle naked anime guys and girls. With her obsession with all things anime she found hentai very interesting. Due to it being inappropriate she kept it in a secret book when she drew it at school, only her friends knew about her little obsession. Bubbles would draw herself sometimes as a anime character, sometimes naked. She had a love for the human form and the anime style, so why not use it.

All the girls just sat there and made little outfits for themselves for the entirety of the morning. Bubbles had made several different sketches of outfits she wanted to create the following week and thought that she'd want to work on her new Lolita sundress first. It would have pink bows, white fabric, with ruffles and cute little straps to pull it all together. She showed her friends who to seemed to like the idea. Penny giggled " I would totally wear that on a date with my new powder pink wig!" Bubbles agreed with her that a powder pink wig would go great with the bows and pink accents on the outfit. Bubbles looked over at Penny's page and noticed that she drew a more alternative looking guy. Bubbles commented on it and Penny just shook her head and blushed, she decided not to pry and just continue drawing. Not long after the warning bell rang for them all to get ready for class so they all got up and walked out of the room so they could start their Day.

Buttercup POV

Buttercup had walked up to her friends and sat down pulling out her mirror and with a growl fixed her makeup. " did Princess fake tits totally freaking Splash you guys again?!" Raven Buttercup's friend asked as she sat down next to her best friend. Buttercup side and nodded as she finally got everything looking okay oh, she really did hate that girl. Blossom wasn't part of the student council she would have rubbed her face into the concrete and not blink an eye. Buttercup looked to the back of the school to see princess with her "boyfriend" Brick Jojo near the bleachers making out. They were in the popular group, nobody but the popular group messed with the popular group...

" change her name from Princess fake tits... I think princess morefucks is more accurate" Buttercup said with a ill look on her face, then she did look at the other side to the other side where alternative guys hung out. She saw what the others in her group would call her annoyance and one of Brick's brothers looking her up and down. Butch Jojo, the guy just did everything he could to fuck with her... speaking of him he was walking right over. Just as Buttercup tried to get up to make a quick getaway, Butch grabbed her wrist and turn her around. " where you going cupcake did I miss the party?" His tone sent unpleasant shivers down her spine, he and his brothers were and different groups of the school. Due to Brick's status everyone knew who they were. Buttercup knew deep down, who Butch was inside and out... A dick.

" get your freaking hands off me Butch..." Buttercup sneered at him trying to keep her more tough appearance. " but I thought they said goth chicks were more fun oh, why can't I have fun?" Every single one of her friends got up and Butch backed up. " hey hey tough crowd, looks like bricks the only one getting any action around here... I wouldn't want to be near his group anyways... catch you later... cupcake" he snickered and turned around heading back to his group. around the school it was very common for the alternative guys to try to go for the goth chicks, because most of the alternative girls didn't care for the alternative guys, and they all just hung out like friends. So the goth girls were always trying to dodge them 24/7.

Buttercup wouldn't admit to anyone though, she found Butch attractive. Truthfully the only reason she didn't want to hang out with him with because of who his brother was with. The only one she found enjoying the company of though with Boomer oh, the third brother who had more of a hippie aesthetic to him. Usually her and the hippie group would hang out in the back of the school and jam to music.

After all this the bell rang signaling everybody to go inside and get ready for class, Buttercup got up and rushed because she did not need another rant from Blossom. That's what she got for having a bookworm as a sister.

\- next chapter the boys point of view please review!-

Until next time to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

-now on with chapter 2! It will be a little longer due to the assembly being added to this chapter and the first taste of Blossom and her teacher "pet" status^-^-

oooooooo

oooooooo

The Jojo family

"Yo dipshits come eat!" Butch the middle, raven haired, brother put the rest of breakfast on the the table, adjusting his lip ring because it snagged while he was talking. The youngest, blond, brother Boomer sat down and took up half the area with his acoustic guitar. Boomer wore peace sign earrings and his normal uniform. "Boomer get that shit outta here" Brick the eldest-redhead, brother said as he finally sat down. "I'll do that when your slutty girlfriend stops sleeping with half the school" Boomer may have had the love is the way attitude, but his eldest brother's girlfriend needed a good connection with local goth chick buttercup's fist. Boomer hung out with her sometimes, they shared a mutual distaste for princess.

"Yeah dude why the fuck are you still with her, like... she is a whore" Butch laughed sitting down. "Money brothers, the bitch has money! That and sexperience.. no girl is as freaky as her..." Brick hated her too but the Perks were there. "You haven't slept with a nerd or goth chick? I did at our last school and they were better than the popular chicks by far" Butch said as he finished. "Yeah I'd try that if the girls in the nerd and goth clicks were actually hot here" Brick countered. "I got my eyes on a goth chick, she's fiesty too"Butch had a smirk and Boomer made a gag noise, he knew who he was talking about and he wanted no part of it.

All three boys finished and then drove to school in their shared car, brick always drove. When they got to the school they noticed three girls backs turned to them as they walked inside looking soaked through except for the top half of the blond. "I bet princess got em like all the other poor souls walking in this weather..." Boomer shook his head. "Meh" Brick said as he turned off the car and got out. The three boys went their separate ways.

Brick Pov

Brick walked to the back of the school as the rain finally stopped, he was headed for the bleachers because princess wanted to screw. He saw his two friends Mike and Raycon who waved while keeping focus on their phones. He finally saw princess who pulled him behind the bleachers and got to work. (Sparing you a princess sex scene XP) when they were done he was pulled over to their friends where she just sat on his lap and kept kissing him.

Brick noticed the goths in the distance and one in particular who came out with more than messy eye makeup. Probably one of the chicks who was soaked earlier, why did he care about that anyway. She sat there for 15 minutes fixing it, and then he noticed the glare her group sent his way and figured that Boomer's statement earlier about princess being the cause wasn't too far off.

He paid attention to his friends for a little longer, then he turned back to the group of goths. He saw a figure that looked awfully like his brother Butch with the girl that was fixing her makeup. This must have been the goth chick he'd been talking about, he'd say that she wasn't bad looking... But not his type. He'd leave her to his brother, after the entertaining little tug-of-war match with her arm he saw his brother give up in defeat and walk away. That's when the bell rang for them to go inside.

Boomer POV

Boomer went to the greenhouse where his gang would usually with Hangout, and sat down waiting for his friends. Started to tune his guitar in hum in time with the music, he was so into it that he didn't notice his friends who called themselves "A" and "C" that came up and sat next to him. When he opened his eyes he jumped a little. " hey guys you scared me a little bit" Boomer laughed as he started to put down his guitar and chat with his friends. " Bro the assembly later is going to be so awesome, we get to do our segment on ways to find peace!" "A" said grabbing the hands of his friends.

Boomer and "C" laughed and nodded, Boomer was ready because he was only playing guitar in the background for his friends who had been working on the presentation for months. They finally got the student council president Blossom to agree to them doing this at today's assembly.

Boomer just hoped that everything would be good and that people would actually listen because his friends worked hard on this. Boomer liked his friends and wanted them to succeed. After the friends hung out for a little bit longer the warning bell rang so the boys packed up and headed to class.

Butch POV

Butch went to his side of the school where his buddies talon and wrench were doing board tricks, they spotted Butch and waved. "You bitches!" Butch said and fist bumped them, talon put on tool and started to air guitar with the music. Butch looked over and caught a glimpse of his brother with princess and made his distaste known. "Oh Jesus bro be more subtle when banging your whore!" Butch said and covered his eyes "I'm blind!". His friends started laughing at him so he stuck his tongue out at them "shut up you pussies!" Butch started laughing too.

"Seriously though your brother is an idiot, she has slept with almost every guy here..." talon said while sitting next to butch. "But seriously... i think that I am fucking blind, i think I caught a glimpse of my brother's junk..." now Butch needed therapy. "Hey are you sure you want to be blind right now, i see your eye candy with the goths!" Wrench nudged Butch, his eyes lit up when he spotted BC.

This chick was the cure he needed, one glimpse of her sexy pierced and angry face was like literal coke to him. He got up "time to work my goods!" Butch smirked, he loved challenges and she fit it perfectly. He started to walk towards her and caught her attention. He knew exactly what she would do and as she got up to leave he jumped out and grabbed her. " where you going cupcake did I miss the party?" Butch loved to piss her off, pet names are what she hated the most. " get your freaking hands off me Butch..." her face said it all and made him bug further. " but I thought they said goth chicks were more fun oh, why can't I have fun?" Butch said and then looked at her friends knowing that it was his time to leave, angry goth dudes were terrifying. " hey hey tough crowd, looks like bricks the only one getting any action around here... I wouldn't want to be near his group anyways... catch you later... cupcake"Butch snickered and went back to his friends who hung out with him until the warning bell rang.

oooooooo

oooooooo

During lunch ( only Blossom's POV)

Blossom had gone all morning without it, she tried to listen to Chris she really did... But something brought her to Mr. Peterson's class. Blossom has been coming to this room for almost 2 years, 2 years she had been doing this with mr. Peterson... She wanted to stop and he did too, but they couldn't. Missing this routine became almost like an aching feeling if Blossom craved it this much.

Blossom looked into the classroom to see only Mr. Peterson, a young attractive teacher that Blossom had a dirty little secret with. He looked up from his papers and gave a knowing smile " I thought you'd be busy today blossom, what made you change your mind?" His words were teasing, most people would have hated the way the teacher was just talking to her... But his words sent a shiver down her spine... a pleasant one. " you and me both know if we skip a day of this we would both go out utterly mad" Blossom said as she closed the door and locked it slowly. The tall young teacher stood up from his desk and walked towards the redhead. Blossom felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest, her body began to get hot.

as you figured it out now Blossom had been sleeping with this teacher for almost 2 years, the whirlwind of passionate sex over in that amount of time had caused them to get incredibly close to each other. It's like they needed each other now, Blossom knew as student president that this was wrong... why did her body crave it as much as possible?

The man closed the blinds on the door, disrupting prying eyes from peeking in as he was about to do what he needed to do all day. Out of instinct he pressed her body against the door with his own, and smelled her hair taking in her scent. He knew nobody else had been seeing her, why? The girl was absolutely to die for, in his eyes she was perfect. She was attractive, she was smart, she held herself with integrity, and last of all she was a freak... And he liked freaks.

She was his slutty little plaything that he could have fun with, all the other girls that tried to do what blossom is doing... He would turn down saying that they were stupid for asking. He only wanted blossom, and it seems like Blossom wouldn't stop at anytime soon. She had an Indescribable sex drive, the girl could go for hours if she wanted to. Blossom took a breath in oh, she absolutely loved this... especially when he did... this.

Unbuttoning the top of her uniform he reveals her Alabaster skin, it was perfect no blemishes... No scars... Just perfect. He was ready to finish what they started before lunch was over, he knew Blossom had an assembly to do. He lifted her skirt and pulled aside the fabric shielding him from her and got himself ready to do what he had been waiting for...

oooooooooo

oooooooooo

The assembly

Brick POV

Brick sat in the auditorium with a bored look on his face, this was their second assembly this year and it was not any less boring. At least this would have a couple performances from the students... One with his brother Boomer, but he would have to be thankful that it wasn't the teachers and just the teachers like the last one. It was the same damn thing, everybody loud as fuck and this year's student president trying to calm them down. He wanted to see how this new one would do, he chuckled on the inside... She'd probably do terrible like the others. She had not gotten the chance this year, so he never really knew who she was... Like he cared anyways.

That's when the music stopped after the students were all finally seated, he just waited to see how this would Fair. What he didn't expect was a polished, and very pretty redhead to walk onto the stage, straighten her papers and look at everybody with the most Stern expression she then yelled clearly "ENOUGH STUDENTS!" Everybody stopped and turned to her. Brick raised eyebrow, this chick was good, never seen everybody shut up so fast.

" hello everyone now that I have your attention welcome to this assembly, I am Blossom utonium your student council president" brick felt but he couldn't look away from this girl, who the hell was she? He knew for a fact by the way she looked that she was indeed from the nerd category, but he'd never seen her before. " we have a few presentations that will be done by a few of our students, so I want you to all to be respectful and show that you guys can behave long enough for half an hour" by this point brick was absolutely smitten with watching her. It's like he wanted to know what was under that polished look. Then he remembered what Butch had said this morning... And he found the perfect specimen to test it out on.

He sat for several performances, well he did watch the one with Boomer and his friends. He had to for the fact that it was his brother. For the rest of the entire day he needed to know this girl, he'd look around for now, and if she was worth something bye bye princess. And he wanted this because this girl looked feisty, attitude said a lot about how they were in bed. it never found somebody with as much of an attitude is Princess oh, it's hard to find somebody with more attitude than a slutty spoiled rich girl. Brick knew for a fact that this was going to be a fun experiment for him. Now he just had to figure out where she was and who she was.

When they were leaving school he went right up to Boomer and didn't skip the questions " Boomer, who is the student council president!?" Brick's sudden energy alarmed Boomer for a second who looked at his brother like he had three heads. " Blossom utonium is her name, what's your interest?" Boomer said is he loaded his guitar into the car trunk.

" why you asking about a nerd brick, are you taking what I said into consideration?" as Butch said this brick glared at him. " shut up idiot, I just wanted to freaking know her name!" Brick didn't really know inside of him why he needed to know so much, but he just did. During the car ride home his Brothers explain who Blossom was. The more they explained the more intrigued he got, he wanted to crack that redhead wide open the first he'd have to do is figure out how to get her attention.

\- and that is the end of chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed!-

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

-this chapter is Brick's first attempt at trying to "know" Blossom and Bubbles' start to a crush on Boomer with a little crush from him in return lol next chapter will have the full experience with blossom and the teacher XP but what will brick think when he finds out her dirty secret-

At school in the morning (mainly brick pov)

Brick got to school and thanked all the gods that princess went on a last minute trip with her father. Nobody from the popular group could find out what he was planning yet, it would be a no no to them. Popular students dated only popular people, nerds were crossing the line. Brick told his friends that he was gonna be busy with something for class that morning and couldn't hang out. He found out from Boomer, who knew her sister Buttercup, that the nerds were in the computer lab during the morning. He didn't even tell them about his mindset either, they would make fun of him.

He made his way there and walked in to a guy and his target in a debate about something that the guy wasn't happy with. "Blossom! You told me that you guys wouldn't be doing that anymore!" Her friend crossed his arms and looked at her like a scolding father. "I know but I couldn't resist Chris! Do you know what happens when you resist temptation! it fucking sucks!" Blossom flipped him off and flopped onto one of the computer lab couches. "Apparently so do you!" Chris snickered and sat next to her. Okay... was his mind in the gutter or was this conversation about sex?

Brick raised a brow and knocked on the door "is the computer lab open?" he tried to sound like he heard nothing about their conversation. Blossom sat up in surprise and was quick to answer. "Yes help yourself Brick.. " Blossom sounded formal, but then he realized that she said his name and looked at her in disbelief. "How do you know who I am?" He asked as he moved to a computer. "I know everyone here, it's apart of my job here. Also your name gets around" her voice was so smooth when she spoke.

"Oh yeah... and I guess you mean job because you're the student president" brick turned on the computer. "That's right" Blossom nodded and went to do some equations on the whiteboard. He swears that he heard a more playful and sarcastic tone from her. He heard her friend chuckle and take something massive out of a bag. "Hey Blossom! Look! Your physics project looks like a dick!" Brick had to stop himself from laughing. They were just like his buddies, he expected extremely nerdy behavior. Maybe Butch was onto something.

"That is a rocket you idiot..." Blossom sounded annoyed but amused. If princess got that comment from him she would be pissed at him for the rest of the day. Brick didn't want to stare so he then tried to do the history that he had due for that day. 10 minutes later he heard a comment from Blossom "the second world War wasn't only in the 1940's" Blossom's sudden comment caught him off guard. "What?" Brick turned to her to see if she was joking. Blossom walked over to him, leaned down and typed in the answer. Brick had to stop himself from catching a view, she was definitely way more beautiful up close and wasn't wearing makeup like his girl literally caked on.

That's one way he'd definitely get in shit, temptation was the enemy. "Look here okay" Blossom brought a finger to the screen "the war started in September of 1939 and ended in September of 1945" brick stared at the answer and looked at her." Uh.. thanks! Blossom right? "He stuck his hand out for a shake. She gave a small smile and shook his hand, he'd say nothing was as soft as her hands. "If you need any help just ask " Blossom said going back to the white board.

He hadn't been shown this much friendliness from a girl before, was she really that person that he saw yesterday? "Chris you freaking dumbass! Put the rocket "dildo" away before I beat you with it!" He heard her whisper. Yep she was that same person!

Bubbles POV

Bubbles and her friends all decided last minute to take cute pictures in the greenhouse to get the best shots. Bubbles was in the middle of posing for a couple before stopping at the sound of guitar playing. " oh my gosh! Who is that!" Bubbles started to twirl around to the music. Her friends shrugged and bubbles shook her head then started to pull them both in the direction of the music. " bubbles maybe we shouldn't interrupt! Maybe they don't want anybody else to hear them play that's why they're in the greenhouse!" Penny said before bubbles hid them behind a bush close to a blond guy who was playing the guitar in question.

"Hey wasn't that the dude playing guitar for the two hippie guys? I think his name is Boomer?" Renee said smiling at bubbles. " is it I didn't really notice behind the two, they were blocking him" bubbles was so happy that she hadn't realized that she exposed herself dancing from behind the bush.

" glad you appreciate the music!" His voice startled her causing her to fall over. "Ahhh" both of her friends jumped out to help her. " oh crap I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Boomer ran over and helped her up before her friends got there. Bubbles looked up and noticed the deep blue eyes that were staring into hers. " are you okay there?" Boomer said in worry. " now I am thank you... I'm sorry I interrupted you... I just really like the music" bubbles blushed, he was really cute. " no worries at all! I actually really wish people would come to watch me... My friends are not available at the moment. They went on the trip to do the planting of trees at the local park, so I'm alone" Boomer had such a friendly expression that bubbles just couldn't say no. " we'll be your audience!" Bubbles giggled and then pulled her friends over to where his guitar was.

Boomer gave a smile on sat down, this was his first time with a private audience so he wanted it to be good. Bubbles sat there with a smile on her face as he begin to play for them. This guy was her definition of dreamy, he had soft blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and not too much in the physique area. He looked like a real life anime guy, she knew he was kind of a hippie by the way he looked but he looked so friendly. Bubbles and Friends sat there and listened to the music, bubbles was in love with it. She got up and started to twirl around to the music, this time she looked at Boomer who smiled at her. She liked that he was so happy about her being happy, he obviously really like playing guitar like she liked drawing.

She felt her heart flutter with something new, something she had never felt before. When it was time for them to part ways she didn't want to leave. He gave her the happiest expression "maybe you can stop by the local coffee house i play at, i go there for a little fun sometimes" he offered as he packed up. Bubbles took out a pen from her bag and wrote her number on a post it note "text me the address and your schedule" he blushed and nodded. "I'll see you there!" He sounded even more excited about it than before as he headed into the school.

-and there is chapter 3! Chapter 4 will have full on sex so you have been warned! Please review!-

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

-this is the first actual sex scene in a chapter it is highly descriptive and has mild bdsm... like fifty shades of blossom lol, and we get a better look at how Butch and Buttercup are and also their agreement at a party!-

At school (Mr. Peterson's class room after school)

Blossom was driven back by her desire, she had a little surprise for her lover today. After school she had gone to change in the bathroom, wearing a long cardigan to cover up from remaining students, she made her way into the class. Nobody suspected anything, all because she signed up for extra credit during lunch and after school. That was how this easily went on for two years, and has kept going on. Blossom had no clue that brick had walked back to the school for research on her. He had followed her all the way to the class, watching her walk inside. The door closing and locking with the blinds pulled down made him suspicious of her intentions for going in there. He heard about an attractive teacher in that classroom from the girls in his group, and that was when it hit him. Her conversation with her friend WAS about sex "oh my god..." he whispered "she's banging him isn't she..." he got everything now. He then thought about something, this may be his chance to see this beauty in action and if he likes what he sees... he'll get rid of his competition.

Brick knew there wasn't any security cameras in the school, due to the positive behavior of students, the principal decided not to bother. Brick went outside the school for a minute to find some way to be able to see inside the class room. He took the fire escape to the roof, he had done it many times before when he was needing quiet. He found that there was a sky window above the class room and thought "jackpot!" As he walked over and got into position. Looking inside he saw Blossom erasing something from the board, was this actually what he thought it was. Before he could think too much about it Mr. Peterson walked over to Blossom hugging her from behind. This wasn't a hug you gave a friend, the way he pressed against her spoke for itself.

He saw his hands move down her front, rubbing tenderly over the covered flesh. Brick's eyes widened as the hands started groping the chest of Blossom, his new object of desire. Blossom turned to the teacher and began slowly unbuttoning her cardigan. What was underneath would put any lingerie he'd seen previously to shame. It was a boobless see-through lace top that clung to her body, she was curves for days, and a very tight see-through lace skirt that had a G-string on underneath. Brick felt his heart race as the man he envied most right now groped her bare chest, he'd swear they were D's, and forced her against the desk in front of them. "I've been waiting for this all afternoon!" Mr. Peterson said laying her down.

Kissing her passionately the teacher began to slide his hand up the barely there skirt and tease the girl beneath him. Her moans were quiet, but brick still heard them from where he was watching the pair. Brick imagined those moans being from him and smirked. What brick didn't expect was that the teacher getting up and kneeling down, face planted right in front of the G-string, Blossom threw her head back and bit her lip. If she hadn't already broken skin, she would soon with how hard she bit down. The way she sounded made this man look and sound like a pro. Brick had to envy him again on the amount of attention he paid to that delicious looking woman. Blossom by the sounds of it climaxed shortly after and let him keep going. He knows from experience that letting someone continue to do that after an orgasm was not what a girl with ill experience did. A second orgasm followed and blossom sat up pushing his face away breathing heavily. What brick took as her saying "too much" was the exact opposite, she got off the desk and kneeled down making him stand.

Blossom worked quickly to get into those pants and did something that made mini brick fully stand up in attention... no hesitation, she just fully deep throated in one go. She didn't gag, or choke... she was a natural at this. Her stamina was impressive, she did this to him (brick even freaking timed it... -_-) for a grand total of half an hour. Brick could recall his longest bj being only seven minutes... and he thought that was impressive. This teacher obviously received this from her often because he lasted the entire time. Brick thought princess was kinky, but this girl had her beat after asking "where is your ruler? i want you to spank me with it again..." Brick now worshiped this chick, he needed to get a piece... soon!

Brick watched as Mr. Peterson brought over his meterstick and blossom bent over immediately. Brick asked princess to do this bdsm crap several times, but she always pussied out. Brick watched as the teacher spanked her so hard that the crack echoed. "Harder you asshole! No wussy crap!" Brick's eyes widened at Blossom's moaning request. The teacher spanked her harder and Blossom cried out in pleasure. After a couple more Blossom flipped over while laying on the desk, she brought her leg up so that her knee was beside her head. Flexible too, of course she was.

Butch was getting a bro hug later, he would definitely be pursuing her now. The two then proceeded to screw in almost every single position that brick stopped counting after seven. He officially deemed her a sex goddess. After she left brick sat on the roof and began to hatch a plan of wooing Blossom and getting where Mr. Peterson was with her. He didn't care if butch gloated and made fun of him now. The popular group would be weired out, but that would get him out of his relationship with princess.

ooooooooo

ooooooooo

Buttercup's friend's house (buttercup pov)

Buttercup had finally gotten to relax at this party after most of the crowd left. Her worst nightmare was that someone invited the alternatives to the party. Butch had weaseled his way into the room and Buttercup officially stopped caring after the fourth cup of vodka. "Nice tolerance, never seen a chick drink that much" Butch was officially next to her and she looked at him before turning her attention to everyone in front of her. "Come on BC... i've liked you long enough! What do i gotta do to prove that I do?" Butch pouted. "You're kidding me right?" Buttercup said, her speech mildly slurred. "No I'm dead serious..." Butch crossed his arms. "I want a man, not a manchild" Buttercup was a very honest drunk. "I can be a man, let me freaking prove it to you right now!" Butch had that determined look on his face.

"Seriously?..." Buttercup had a bored tone to her voice. "Yes seriously!" Butch put a hand on her knee. "Remove it before your hand is gone..." Buttercup yawned laying back on the couch. Butch sighed and moved it "you're no fun cupcake..." he took up most of the couch by laying down on it. Buttercup looked at him lazily before starting to poke at his feet. "The fuck are you doing?" Butch held back laughter. "I'm drunk and slightly stoned because the stoners brought brownies, you have no socks on and have laid them before me... I'm going to fuck with them because I am bored" Buttercup continued to poke his feet. Butch began to realize that Buttercup was a very weird and funny drunk. He had several weird conversations with her and found out that she found feet hilarious.

"I haven't really gotten this close to you, I'll tell you something... if you give me one date, I'll leave you be. But if you don't... I'll keep trying until you say yes..." Butch sighed, he knew that it wasn't going to work. "Fine, one date, but if I hate it you're history..." Buttercup was coherent enough to agree to that. "Wait seriously!?" Butch turned to her with excitement. "Yeah, if you want me... work for it." Buttercup said laying on his legs. Butch thought about getting her to parties often, because this was a much more agreeable Buttercup. "I'll write it down for you so you don't forget. He took out a old convenience store receipt and wrote down their deal, he also got her on video, so she couldn't back out.

Butch made sure she was okay by staying with her until she would leave the party to go home, he ended up falling asleep on the couch next to her when everyone else moved to a different room.

-ending of chapter 4 next chapter will have no reds, the other two couples need the spotlight for a few. This is also the only sex chapter for awhile. Please review!-

To be continued


End file.
